China is the world's largest populous country, with a large population at all levels, and the number of the elderly people over 60 is over 100 million. In this group of people, some people suffer from Alzheimer's disease or intermittent Alzheimer's disease. Alzheimer's patients need to be cared for at all times. They will be lost if they have not been taken good care of. Often notices for looking for a person can be seen in the streets, but the result is seldom satisfactory.
Today, when electronic equipment is so developed, there should be no loss of old people. Various locators and trackers, and the like, have appeared in the market, but they have obvious defects and need to be positioned by satellite, so it is only suitable for places with good signals. Moreover, they require power input and cannot achieve long-term positioning, and as the lost old people cannot charge it, and it's liable to be lost under grabbing of the wearer, the trackers or locators cannot function as we wish, and the old people missing is still a serious social problem.